LRS48: Those Idols' Revolution
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: Omagosh, this is totally SINETRON. Lebih something daripada Cinta Aisha season 8 maupun Tukang Socket Naik Haji. Well...happy reading. CBSxTT


**LRS48: Those Idols' Revolution**

**Ujian Nasional beres, eh masih ada SBMPTN buat anak SMA. Ckckckckck. Nikumi stress dan akhirnya **_**char**_** EM kesayangan terbengkalai seminggu ****(baru juga seminggu…). **_**Anyway **_**aku lagi pengen ngalay nih. Bikin sinetron dulu yaaa…**

**Biasalah, **_**as a piece of 48 family**_** aku mau lanjutin cerita LRS48 yang lalu dengan **_**class**_** yang ketiga dan yang pada baru kek Ara, Elesis sama Add masih **_**second class**_**. Oke kita skip cingcong:**

_**Eve as Code Battle Seraph **_**(tokoh utama di sini)**

**Ophelia sebagai Mbok Lia dan Oberon sebagai Mang Oron**

_**Chung as Tactical Trooper**_

_**Add as Mastermind**_

_**Elsword as Infinity Sword**_

_**Aisha as Dimension Witch**_

_**Rena as Night Watcher **_** tak kira kalo diartiin NW itu satpam wkwkwk**

_**Raven as Veteran Commander**_

_**Ara as Yama Raja**_

_**Elesis as Blazing Heart**_

**Tambahan: King Nasod versi manusia yang ada di Eltype **_**manga**_**.**

**Cus ke cerita. Sori garing, awalnya niat ngelawak tapi gajadi ah. Sinetron. Dan betewe yang punya Elsword tuh KOG' ye bukan eyang gw.**

**Sori bakal rated T karena adegan kissing extreme.**

**Yang cewek jangan nosebleed karena sudut pandangnya dari Eve *ketawa iblis* dan maafkan daku yang telah merusak imej Eve yang maha datar.**

**Cek "LRS48: Idol Group on Stage" kalo mau identitas lengkap all characters ya, sankyuu!**

Geloook badai amat dah ni sinar matahari. Berkali-kali Mbok Lia sama Mang Oron dinginin nih badan robot pake kipas jaipong tapi mesin dah berkali-kali ngasi notif _system overheated_. _I wish I were a human_ dah kalo kek gini. Manusia mah kepanasan keringetan, minum es langsung dinginan lagi kan enak! Mana antrean es krim masih panjang dua orang lagi, lamanya buju buneeeng!

"Non, masih panasan ya…?" Tanya Mang Oron tiba-tiba. Dengan _badmood_ tingkat dewa ya langsung gw sembur.

"Ya iya lah panas, masih nanya lagi! Mikir tuh pake kepala, bukan pake ketek!" dengan judes gw langsung jelingin Mang Oron sambil lipat tangan kek cewek SMA di ftv Diam-Diam Suka di SCTV ato Cinta Fitri season 8 (?). Si mamang cuman bisa garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir trus ngalihin mata dari gw (lah? Kan mukanya Oberon ga jelas, Author dewa bisa liat).

Anyway nama gw Eve, member LRS48, idol group yang lg tenar di Elrios. Kalo ga tau, parah lu. Norak, ga pernah liat TV kali (digebukin pembaca). Yang jelas gw bukan manusia a.k.a robot, mendekati android tipe proto yang kelewat canggih buatan King Nasod yg adalah robot kuno buronan namun skrg nyamar jd manusia dan dia adalah bokap satu mesin (loh bukan biologis?) gw. Sst…keep this as secret! Dan sekarang gw sibuk nutupin identitas pake kacamata hitam plus wig hitam soalnya rambut silver gw mencolok banget.

Setelah ngomel-ngomel panjang akhirnya antrean dapat.

"Mau es krim rasa apa Neng cantik?" Tanya mas penjual es krim sambil nyengir. Begitu gw dongak, liat muka yang jualan es, jantung kerasa berenti.

"L—lo ngapain C—hmph?!" mendadak mulut gw dibekap sama Mbok Lia.

"Sst…diem. Gw bosen nih makanya kerjain yang beginian," jawab Chung enteng, berbisik nyaris ga kedengeran. Mbok Lia ngelepas bekap mautnya dan gw cuman manggut-manggut shock kek guguk. Kilas balik, Chung member boyband yang namanya EXO9.

"Ok, buat situ yg lg hot, rasa mint sama topping cokelat siram ya? Nih" si Chung nyodorin es krim; senyumnya badaaai!

"Ehm thanks, gw cabut dulu ya." sengaja sok jual mahal, abis gw terima es krim langgsung gw lambai si Chung sekedarnya.

"Cieee lo seneng kaan sebenernya nemu gw? Sok mahal deh lo padahal lebih murah dari besi kiloan" celetuk si Chung sambil ngelambai _kiss-bye_ ke gw. Njirrr bikin oli di badan gw cepet kering!

"Sotoy ametsi?! Dah ah. Cepetan kita balik ke studio!" gw langsung cemberut sebel pake imut, sambil manjaan sama mbok Lia dan mang Oron.

Dari jauh si Chung masih senyum2 ke gw. Apaan sih.

(***)

"Yaelaaah Eve, lu nge-_dance_, atraksi _cheers_ apa maen barongsai noh di belakang Ara?! Ancur nih, ulang!" omelan pedes mbak Echo sang koreografer pun meluncur keluar kek patung singa duyung Singapura.

Gw cuman bisa nunduk, ngembus napas (?) panjang.

"Kalo ada masalah tar cerita, kita focus latian dulu ya Eve? _Kay_…?" tiba-tiba Aisha nepok lembut punggung gw. Gw natap bola mata ungunya yg lembut, dan ngangguk pelan. Nyaman banget. Itulah alasan knp gw lebih deket sama Aisha ketimbang kakak-kakak laen. Kami pun lanjut latihan, diiringi tatapan iba ka Elesis, ka Rena dan ka Ara.

"Koe rapopo kan? Ndak usah cemas, kan ada kita-kita," sahut kak Ara pelan. Gaya ngomong kak Ara medho' nya masih parah tapi udah agak mendingan soalnya kata ka Ara dia diajarin sama Soimah (?).

"Aku rapopo."

(***)

Pulang ke rumah gw nyariin bokap gw.

"Assalamu'alaikum," gw ketok pintu kamarnya. Yaelah si Babe lagi nonton sinetron Tukang Socket Naik Haji season 3. Si babe pun noleh.

"Eeeh wa'alaikumsalam, anak babe makin cantik aje. Udah pulang yaa gimana, seru ga latiannya?"

"Ancur. Aye kaga konsen mikirin Nyak…" gw ikutan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lo kangen sama mama Apple (**yaela epic NPC wkwkwk**)?"

"Iya laah! Dan maksud aye ya mo ngajak babe ke makam."

"Malem gini lo niat ke Altera Plains?"

"Ye kaga laah. Aye kaga niat nemu Nacong (**nasod type pocong**) di kuburan Nyak. Besok ye plisss? Kan besok peringatan 8 tahunan Nyak, beh…"

"Iyee babe temenin. Dah sekarang mending lu mode _hibernate_ buat ngimpun tenaga trus besok babe ijinin lu absen latian, baru pergi ke makam. Ok?" dengan lembut bokap nepuk puncak kepala gw.

"Serius?! Yesss makasi babe sayaaang, aye makin cinta sama babe~!" gw meluk bokap sampe bokap nyaris karatan.

"Nih anak kalo sayang-sayangan adaaa aje maunye. Minta duitlah, jalan-jalanlah apalah. Dasar ye punya anak perempuan satu susahnya kayak punya anak satu tim sepak bola. Dah sana babe mo nonton match Chelshard vs. Manchester Crow. Skornya 5-4 neh (**eak match awal Mei 2014 kemaren wkwk**)." Si babe cuman geleng-geleng sambil mencetin remote TV. Dan gw tersenyum bahagia karena kehangatan keluarga sekilas ini, meski minus nyokap gw.

(***)

[Chung's POV]

"Eh? Hari ini Eve absen latian?" gw kaget aja dia tumben ga latian padahal tuh anak selalu datang 3 jam sebelum yg laen datang entah kerajinan, keranjingan atau gimana gw ga ngerti.

"Iya, kata bokapnya dia ijin mau ke makam nyokap. Kan hari ini nyokap Eve 8 tahunan meninggal." Jawab Aisha sambil bener-benerin baju bagian dada. Ebuseh nyusul Rena, ikutan supel a.k.a susu pelampung sampe gw geleng-geleng ga percaya. Pantes si Els betah lama-lama sama si Ai. Gw manggut-manggut.

"Thanks Sha. Gw cabut dulu!"

"Eh eh eeeh laki gw mana Chung?"

"Ada, ngopi bareng Add di café."

"Ok deh."

Balik ke studio punya EXO9, gw langsung duduk di pojokan studio dance. Bengong bentar trus ngeluarin HP. Gw cari kontak namanya 'Eve GebetanQ Everlasting Never-Ever Berhenti Berharap' trus gw pencet call. Eh, ada NSPnya.

_Gak gak gak kuat, gak gak gak kuat aku gak kuat sama playboy, playboy~_

Goddess argh so damn alay!

"Halo?" Eve ngangkat telepon.

"Ya, halo. Apa kabar?"

"Syukur aja baek. Ada perlu apa Chung?"

"Ngga, nanya kabar aja. Kata Ai lo ke makam nyokap ya sama babe lo?"

"Iya hehehe. Kenapa? Lo kangen?"

"Pede amat lo besi kiloan. Iya sih, dikit." Dengan rasa malu super, wajah super naïve dan innocent gw langsung pink kek anak cewe.

"Lah besi kiloan, thanks udah manggil kek gitu. Oh iya gw off dulu ya, mau doa, yasinan dulu sama babe gw."

"Oh…oke deh…see ya." Gw agak kecewa. Pengen ngobrol lebih lama tapi dia lagi ada kepentingan. Yauda lah, gw juga ga bisa egois. Gw tau dia bukan manusia tp…cinta ini begitu tulus kepada bebeb Eve (**author: najong amat pake bebeb, jijik pangkat nano gw *nginjek muka TT sampe rata sama aspal*|chung: "anjrit yang nulis siapa yang bonyok siapa! *sepak idung author yang maha pesek alias mancung ke dalem**).

Akhirnya karena galau gw nyusul Raven nge-gym. Kata dia sih pengen bikin Rena klepek-klepek alalabumbum sampe compang-camping. Sambil meringis mikirin tabiat Raven yang gayanya makin sok Richian atau Banthus, gw pun berlari menuju gedung gym.

(***)

[Eve's POV]

Abis yasinan sama babe, duduk depan makam Nyak, gw curi pandang ke babe. Asli ga nahan galaunya, mukanya mau nangis gitu :( gw ga tega liat babe galauin istrinya.

"Be…certain dong gimana babe dulu bisa nemu Nyak?"

"Kepo dech."

"Frontal aja keleus~ anak sendiri masa gamau cerita."

"Ok deh. Dulu babe nemu Nyak pas observasi jenis kita di museum Altera Core. Eh mendadak nemu Nyak elu di tengah core cantik banget pake dress _puffy_ warna pink entah siapa yang nyiptain. Karena Nyak elu prioritas penting di museum, jadi itu Core dikurung kaca tebel gorilla glass (dipikir layar HP kali). Sayangnya karena babe nasod, jadi kode gituan mah encil. Trus babe culik tuh neng geulis Apple, bawa ke rumah. Babe aktifin pake satu core kecil di tulang rusuk kiri babe trus nyak idup dan begitulah. Idup bersama."

"…be. Kan nasod robot. Kenapa nyak pergi? Trus babe kan King Nasod kuat kenapa ga lindungin Nyak?" sekarang malah gw yang mau nangis.

"Waktu itu para manusia Black Crow tau kami masih hidup. Rumah terkepung, dan babe ga bisa nyerang total karena over powered. Lo tau kan laser babe gimana? Nah. Malah Nyak elu yg lindungin gua. Seketika para mercenary roboh. Apple juga roboh. Dada kanannya bolong diameter sekitar 4cm di bagian _main core_ alias jantung kita. Waktu itu sebelum rusak total Apple ngomong ke babe, Eve. Dia nyuruh bikin proto type baru dari mesin penting dia dan sedikit mesin babe, sebagai anak kami. Terciptalah elu, Eve. Code Battle Seraph yang kuat. Jangan teledor ya nak…" si babe ngusap puncak kepala gw. Akhirnya gw nangis juga. Di depan makam Nyak tersayang. Kalo saat kayak gini ada Nacong pun gw ga akan takut. Sama sekali ga takut.

Setelah puas berlinangan air mata, kami pun pulang ke rumah…

(***)

Mentari kembali memanasi Elrios. Tapi karena studio dance dingin, pas latian semua jenis panas ga ngefek. Yaiya lah toh mbak Echo pasang 2 AC tiap sisi kali sisi dinding sama dengan 4xSx2 sama dengan 8 AC (bukan MTK woi).

"Mbaaak turunin suhu AC dhooong iku ndak kuat caaak!" dumel kak Ara sambil gigil _mbiru_ sampe mukanya 1:1 sama Tukul.

"Udah norak, salah lagi ngomongnya. Mau anget ya naekin suhu, _blegug_! Iya dah tak naikin suhunya jadi 20°C deh," mbak Echo ngedumel balik. Yang lain cuman bisa geleng, toh kak Ara sama mbak Echo jarang akur kecuali abis sukses nampil dua-duanya bisa kayak Yuni Shara sama Raffi Ahmad. Atau mungkin selengket Zaskia Sungkar sama Irwansyah, ah _whatever_.

Mendadak datang anak-anak EXO9.

"Walaaah cewek-cewek cantik lagi pada latihan. Single terbaru ya?" mendadak Raven muncul disusul Elsword, Chung sama Add. Oh mai gaaat Chung ganteng banget dan rasanya gw kayak keselek biji manggaaa!

Lalu lah, kak Rena naikin rok sampe setengah paha. Dasar supel gatel.

"Iya mas Raven hehehe ini single baru~! Tar nontonin kita nampil yaa…" jawab kak Rena sambil ngedip-ngedip sama Raven. Raven ngedip sebelah mata ke Rena, yeile dua-duanya gatel.

"Yadah, kita istirahat. Aku juga capek nih, mau nemuin bos Aren dulu aku." Mba Echo pamit.

"Gua ikut Chooo!" sahut kak Elesis lalu ngambur nyusul Mbak Echo.

Lalu kami bersembilan memutuskan untuk pergi ke café lantai bawah. Raven rangkulin pinggang kak Rena, Elsword gandengan sama Aisha, dan Add sibuk modusin kak Ara. Capek deh dasar laki.

Baru mau pergi, yang laen dah laju ke depan, gw ditahan sama Chung, ditarik lagi ke studio trus dia nutup pintu.

"Gw mo ngomong sama lo."

"Kenapaan sih? Gaje! Gw mau keluar sekarang." Nah ginilah gw. Kalo kelabakan panic dan jadi judes.

"Eve, gw serius." Si Chung malah nahan kedua pergelangan tangan gw. Kepojok dan terkurung di dinding.

"Lo mo ngapain sekarang? Kok jadi serem gini?"

"Please stop jutek sama gw. Capek. Lo sebenernya juga ada rasa kan sama gw?!" dengan pedenya si Chung natap gw sampe mata gw nyaris kosong bolong. Wajahnya deket banget.

"Lo jgn kepedean ya! Siapa jug—hmp!" refleks, gw mejamkan mata erat-erat pas nerima serangan. Dammit gw dicium!

"Ch—hmp! Ph—lease berenti—ag…!" berkali-kali gw mangap-mangap berusaha nyari celah buat bicara tapi tekanan bibirnya lebih kuat.

Oke. Gw nyerah. Gw suka sama Chung pake banget. Sisi sabarnya ngadepin juteknya sikap gw…dia rela bawain gw apa aja tiap latian. Bikin hati beku gw jadi anget.

Perlahan gw longgarin tenaga pada pergelangan tangan gw. Dan perlahan juga tangan kanan Chung berpindah ke lengan kiri gw sedangkan yang satunya masih nggenggam pergelengan tangan kanan gw. Suasana sunyi. Mungkin kalo cuman ngehentakin kaki bisa bergema karena studio lagi lapang dan luas. Tenaga saat memejamkan mata juga berkurang karena merasa sedikit lebih rileks.

Tapi mendadak jantung gw mau loncat rasanya saat tanpa sadar tangannya udah di pinggang gw, terus turun sampaaai…setengah paha.

_Omagosh, I'm goin' weaker anddd_…

BRAKKK!

"Heeey! Kok kalian nggak nyusul—Chung…? Eve?" Aisha yang mendadak masuk terbelalak. Kami yang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak enak itu langsung menjauhkan wajah. Terlihat senyum kilat Aisha, kemudian dia jalan mundur trus nutup pintu. Hening.

GAWAT. Gw langsung menoleh ke arah Chung lagi.

"Hei…"

"Apa?" wajahnya tak kalah pucat.

"Lo mau jadi pacar gw?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu mendingan lo pergi bungkam tuh mulut si ember sebelum kita jadi bahan olokan di café ntar."

Gw dan Chung terdiam.

"SEKARANG DEH MENDING KITA CABUT NGEJAR DIA." Jawab Chung suram.

Lalu kami dengan perasaan malu pun mengejar Aisha yang kemungkinan menangkapnya itu hampir ga mungkin.

"MAMPUS LU ABIS INI SHAAAAA!"

=END=

**Author dan all characters: "…"**

**Chung: "Gua ga mau ditampar sama besi. Serius Thor…"**

**Eve: "Kalo gua ngapa-ngapain elu tar gua dihapus dari list char. Santai."**

**Chung: "Nah mendingan sekarang lanjutin adegan tadi deh."**

**Eve: "Wah kalo udah gini lu ngomongnya mah gua ga takut kena delete sama author…" *nekan-nekan tulangan buku jari sampe kretek***

**Chung: "…gajadi."**

**Other characters: "EVE JADI RUSAK."**

**Eve: "Hah? Nggak kok, nih **_**main system**_** ga ada status **_**crucial**_**."**

**Elsword: "Lu curang Thor! Katanya author cewek ga berani ekstrim. Giliran gua ma Aisha lu potong ye adegannya! *ngamuk-ngamuk ditahan Chung sama Raven)**

**Aisha: *nonjok idung Elsword, Elsword pun pingsan***

**Others: "…"**

**Author: "Maafkan aku telah menjadikan Eve cewek cabe dan talk-ative dari karakter aslinya…reviewnya. Puh-lis. Eh, please."**


End file.
